Ronald Contreras
Ronald Contreras is a graduate of Skyview Trio Academy. He had a sparkling, bubbly, scene personality and style. He was an identical twin, and the exact opposite of his twin brother, Ronnie Contreras. He was a really calm natured person, until you got him angry. He suffered from Cyclothymia, but it wasn't too noticable because he took mood stabilizers. He was fierce enemies with Elijah Vitalia, and was extremely upset when he got into Evanscene Black Bulls, and was forced to be on the same team with Elijah. Background Ronald usually didn't care about what people said about him, because he was too confident. He came from Colombian decent, and was born in Barranquilla, Colombia. Him and Ronnie were only born there because they were visiting and their mom was a week early. Character History Season 1 He made his debut in Frontline (2), when him and Chief Moses were practicing Basketball in preparation for the Evanscene Black Bulls tryouts, when Harrison Black walked in the middle of the court unknowingly. They told him to leave, and he ran into a different room. In I Got This (1), he had to work with Elijah Vitalia and Jizzy Castillo, even though he really disliked the both of them. They had to do 2 professional projects for multi-media class. Ronald suggested a punk rock song, and Elijah commented that it was "GAY" idea. Ronald shockingly asked "What did you just say?" Jizzy replied to both of them with "Come on that was mad fucked up." Elijah said he had every right to not want to do a gay project. Ronald said "Call my music gay one more time, see what happens." Elijah said "You're music's gay, along with you." Ronald stood up and punched Elijah extremely hard in the jaw. Mr. Rosado saw and came over and asked what this was about. Ronald accused Elijah of being homophobic. Elijah then stated all he said was the music idea was gay. Jizzy then interrupted with "But you said along with you, so that's a little offensive." Elijah then asked why was Ronald freaking out over him calling Ronald gay if it's not an insult. Mr. Rosado just ended the discussion with "Just stop this nonsense and don't let me see any violence in this classroom again." He walked away, and Trivia *He was a LGBT supporter, which controlled who he did, and didn't like, including Elijah Vitalia. *He suffers from a mental disorder (Cyclothymia) along with other characters. **Eli Castillo (Bipolar Disorder I) (ADHD) **J.T. Castillo (Bipolar Disorder II) (Possible Schitzophrenia) **Karina Nunez (Kleptomania) **Maria Gonzalez (ADD) **Sean Hunter (Also Cyclothymia) **Delange Cerrango (Dyslexia) **Chaeyce Santura (Dyscalculia) Quotes 'Frontline (2)' *(First Line): "Aye, I can't shoot theirs a kid in the middle of our court." (To Chief Moses, about Harrison Black) I Got This (1) *Ronald: "Why don't we maybe write a punk rock song? Do a music video, of us skateboarding covered in paint and stuff, it would be fun." *Elijah: "That sounds mad gay." *Ronald: "What did you just say?" *Jizzy: "Come on, that was mad fucked up." *Ronald: "Call my music gay one more time, see what happens." *Elijah: "Your music's gay, along with you."